


Sandcastles

by Jenwryn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they had to do something to kill time...!</p><p>Set after the events of Vol. 35, therefore includes spoilers for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> This one definitely goes out to Muha, who put the image in my head in the first place! :D

"You sure that's okay?" Kenpachi asked as he sat down, stretched his arms out behind him, and leant his full weight back against his hands. It would have been sweet if the bright-haired girl had hung around a little bit longer, to patch him up, but he was doing pretty well regardless; it wasn't as though he weren't as tough as fucking nails. Besides, Yachiru's new little friend had gobbed some kind of snot all over his wounds and it was working wonders. It was just as well he wasn't a squeamish pansy like Yumichika, though... although the mental image of the green-haired squirt snotting all over his pretty-boy Fifth Seat did make Kenpachi grin rather wickedly.

Either way, he liked the feel of the rough sand against his fingers.

The two small girls had looked up at the captain when he'd spoken, so he made a vague head-motion in the direction of the blue-haired Espada, who someone-other-than-him (maybe Ichigo? maybe not) had killed. "Mucking around with _that_," he added, for clarification. Not that he cared about dignity of the deceased or any such shit, but some distant part of his brain (which, disturbingly, spoke in a voice much too much like Unohana's for his comfort) was telling him that he probably oughtn't to be letting Yachiru play with dead people. Particularly when she hadn't even killed them herself (that bit was spoken in his own voice again, ha).

"Eyy, he's still alive, Ken-chan!" his little lieutenant chirped, her statement abetted by a huge grin as she helped her playmate - the one with the greenish hair and the clever snot - heap handful after handful of pale sand onto the prone body. The two of them had already covered just about everything except the guy's head (the spot with his hollow-hole had taken longer than the rest, what with it having to be actually filled and all), and now the pair of them were busily building a sandcastle right on the middle of his chest. Green-gobber's half looked kind of like Las Noches, but Yachiru wasn't wasting any time when it came to construction, either, and her quick-moving hands were busy adding Seireitei-style modifications to its sandy architecture.

Part of him wondered how they were managing to make it all stick together without water, but he had a suspicion that he probably didn't really want to know, not between Yachiru's pragmatic way of looking at things, and Gobber-girl's whacked abilities.

"Ith good for him," Greenie piped up, offering Kenpachi a fearless grin in the same league as Yachiru's - apparently the little tyke worked on the 'a friend of my friend is my friend too' principle, or whatever hell it was that Yumi was always babbling on about when he got into one of his talkative moods... which was pretty much always, admittedly. Now Kenpachi rumble-grunted to show that he'd heard the kid, and she grinned again, and added, "He'th arrancar, like me - the thand'll make him all better."

Kenpachi frowned slightly (which just made her grin more, the weird little bint) and tried to remember exactly whenit was that he'd said the pint-sized arrancar could hang around with them. But then, it wasn't as though it actually mattered, and she _had _helped him. Besides, he'd gotten dead sick of listening to her bellyaching about 'Ithigoooo!' after the thick-headed young Shinigami Substitute had gone rushing blindly off to save his girl, or whatever the hell it was he'd thought he was doing. Also, so far as Kenpachi was concerned, the endless chatter which the two girls had been passing back and forth between them, like sword-strokes in well-tempered fight, ever since he'd told Greenie to _shut the hell up and come over here_, was a crapload easier to tune out of. Compared to lungfuls of high-pitched wailing, anyway. Ignoring talk was one of his specialities, after all.

Watching the girls, Kenpachi wondered vaguely what everyone was up to, out in the real world, and whether his stupid Third Seat would get over himself and show off that bankai of his. As for Yumi, the eyelash-fluttering twit... well, there wasn't really much point dwelling on the matter, either way. It wasn't as though he himself were much use to them, stuck over here in hollow land.

He lifted one of his hands from the ground, shook the sand off, and scratched at his healing face.

"That one strong, at all?" he asked, grunting in the direction of the prone body again, and the sand city, which the two girls were rapidly spreading across it.

"Gwimmjow?" asked Goober-girl, and stared down fixedly at the Espada. "Ooh, yeth. An' he'll be cwanky when he wakes."

Settling his hand back to the ground again - strange, how warm it felt, even though there was no sun - Kenpachi then leant back a little further, and began to grin at the arse-backwards moon. It wasn't as though there were anything much else for him to do, unless he wanted to go get prodded by that fussy Unohana woman or, worse, listen to Byakuya lecture him prissily on... whatever it was that Byakuya was undoubtedly being prissy about right now. And he couldn't much be bothered raining on Ichigo's parade. At least, not until he got bored.

He turned his grin towards the half-dead Espada.

"You fix him up real good, then," Kenpachi ordered.

After all, it was always possible that the blue-haired guy could turn out to be a fun way to kill a little time.


End file.
